Red in a Sea of Green
by therealspi
Summary: Harry must interview the enigmatic Severus Snape.
1. Midnight Rambler

* I do not own H. P. I do not profit from this.

* I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey. I do not profit from this.

Chapter 1 - Midnight Rambler

I don't even bother looking in the mirror. My hair has a mind of its own, stupid genetics. I put on my glasses and make an assessment. I guess I look the same as I always do, glasses, unruly hair and lightning bolt scar, check. I'm known for my unruly hair just as much as I'm known for my scar.

Damn Hermione for having cramps. She had to pick this moment to act like a real girl. I should be studying for my NEWTS instead of trying to charm my hair into submission. Hermione with her ill-timed cycle is making me interview Severus Snape.

The man hates me for no other reason than just existing. He hated my father and now he hates me. Hermione is doing a research paper on a man that hates all of Gryffindor and me most of all.

As a successful Potion's Master and Hogwarts teacher his time is very valuable, but somehow Hermione pulled some strings and got the most cantankerous man alive to agree to an interview. She has written out the questions that I am to ask him and charmed a quill to record the whole ordeal.

He has even agreed to do the interview in the Astronomy Tower, so that it will be on neutral ground. I am so relieved that I don't have to go down to the dungeons.-I shudder at the thought.

I make my way to the Astronomy Tower and walk through the door staring at Hermione's Notes.

"Good day Mr. Potter"

Damn the purr of his voice always knocks me off my guard. I am so startled; I trip over my own feet and over the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. I am surely a goner-

When a strong hand pulls me back in. I am in shock and utter dismay. Severus Snape just saved my life. The greasy old git, that makes my life miserable, has saved my life. I bite my lip and I am utterly speechless.

"Don't bite your lip Potter. It is a nasty habit, and a simple thank you would suffice."

Words drip out of this man like blood, it's intoxicating. I finally find my voice.

"Right, um, yes sir, thank you."

Out of his billowing robes, he pulls out his wand. Suddenly I think he's going to curse me. But to my amassment the three pictures on the wall are transfigured into a desk and two chairs.

"Let's get this started, shall we."

"Oh yes, sir of course."

"My time is very valuable Potter. I do not have the time to sit around and chit-chat."

I set the Self-recording quill on the desk with a blank parchment and gaze at Hermione's notes.

"By the way, what happened to Granger? I thought the famous Mr. Potter would be busy saving a damsel in distress. Not doing Granger's busy work, and certainly not studying for your upcoming Newts"

The acid and scowl deep in his voice oozes out. I swear this man makes me so nervous. It's like all the hairs in my body are sticking up. I find courage deep from inside me and look him square in the eyes.

"Hermione is indisposed; er she is not feeling well. And I do study you know. I'm not an idiot."

I can't believe it; a smile actually forms on this man's face. I have never ever seen him smile.

"I never said you were an idiot Potter."

I flush an I am actually sweating bullets. I push my bangs unsuccessfully off my forehead, and they just fall back down- plastered to my face.

"Good, so you agree." biting my lip, "I have some questions professor Snape."

"I thought you might", he says dead pan. That voice is driving me crazy. And who knew that Severus Snape had a sense of humor.

"Question one- Besides being a Potion's Master at Hogwarts, you constantly invent and sell potions to apothecaries around England."

Snape interrupts, "That's not a question Potter."

"But I wasn't finished."

"Well get on with it then. I am a very busy man Potter."

"You started your potion's side business at a very young age. To what do you owe your success?"

"Potions are not just about the ingredients you use. It's about people. You always have to know your consumer. And I am very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, and what makes them self- destruct. "He pauses and fixes me with an obsidian stare, " My belief is to achieve success in any scheme, one has to make oneself the master of that scheme. Know it inside and out, know every detail. I believe that one has to work very hard to achieve success- Not have everything thrown at your feet"

I blanch at his emphasis on 'Your'. I am intrigued by this enigma before me and pose a question of my own.

"Do you feel Hogwarts is holding you back? Er, would you be more successful if you were not teaching here?"

The beautiful man before me grips his wand and gives me a death stare.

"I have made a commitment to this school, and I honor my commitments."

I squirm under his gaze but continue, "Maybe it's the company you keep, that keeps you here."

Snape rolls his eyes and let's go of his wand.

"I have long learned from my mistakes. I have learned to make decisions based on logic and facts."

"Maybe you're just lucky."

His eyes flare monetarily in surprise.

"I do not subscribe to luck or chance Mr. Potter. And if anyone had it would be you."

I don't know if that was a compliment or a put down. You never know with the greasy old bastard.

"Has anyone ever called you a control freak?"

"Mr. Potter, are you trying to lose points?"

"I'm sorry sir, no disrespect meant by it."

Steadying his gaze towards me, like he's borrowing a hole into my soul, "I exercise control in all things, Mr. Potter."

"Surely not all things Sir.?"

"You are correct; some things are out of my control. That is why I strive to control all the things that I can."

My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes again. Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me? It is not his looks. I don't know what it is. I must be going mad. I just find him so damn sexy.

I decide to change the subject, "Do you have any interests outside of potions?"

"I have varied interests Mr. Potter."

A ghost of a smile touches his lips. The second time Severus Snape has smiled. It's amazingly beautiful the way his mouth curves at the corners. What I could do with this mouth.

"Very varied"

"But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?"

"Chill out?"

"Well to 'chill out' as you put it- I read, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits"

Looking at Hermione's notes, I gasp. I wish I could curse her.

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?"

I regret the question as soon as I say it.

"I'm a very private person, Mr. Potter. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I do not often give interviews."

"Why did you agree to do this one?"

"You might say I owe Dumbledore a favor or two."

"Professor Dumbledore arranged this?"

"How very astute or you Mr. Potter"

There he is calling me an idiot again. How does he sound so sexy as he insults me? I have a very huge problem south of the border right now. I hope he does not notice. I would never be able to face him again. Despite this, I peruse Hermione's notes and continue on.

"Do you have a guiding principal?"

"The secret of success is learning how to use pain and pleasure instead of having pain and pleasure use you. If you do that, you're in control of your life. If you don't, life controls you."- Tony Robbins

"You quoted a muggle?"

"Mr. Potter, Not all Slytherins are bigoted against muggles."

That stern voice oozes out of those lips. Damn those lips. I cannot keep still in my chair.

"You don't have a family", I blurt out, and of course he doesn't. Who would want to be related to him?

"That's not a question", he sneers.

"Sorry"

I squirm. I am just a teenager; I don't have this much self control. I might come at any minute.

"I am not interested in families. They have thus far, failed me."

"Are you gay Professor Snape?"

Damn, why did I ask him this question. My hormones are getting the better of me. I grip my chair.

"These are Miss Granger's questions?"

I just stare and nod my head.

"My sexual proclivities are a matter of public record, Mr. Potter. I am a homosexual. Did the muggles teach you to hate my kind? It's alright; a little hatred is good for a person."

"What? No on the contrary, that is just fine by me."

Crap, Did I just say it was fine by me. Why do I have to be a horny teenager right now? Just then there is a knock at the door. It is headmaster Dumbledore, always with a gleam in his eye.

"Severus, Lucious Malfoy requests an audience in your private quarters."

"We're not fished here, Albus. Please tell him I must cancel."

"Very well Severus", and then he exits with a knowing smile on his face.

"Where were we Mr. Potter?"

"Please don't let me keep you from anything."

"Harry, I want to know about you. I think that it is only fair."

He said my name. He said my name. Say it again!

"There's not much to know that's not in the public record that is."

"What are your plans post Hogwarts?"

"I haven't made any plans, Professor. I'm just trying to survive."

"I could always use an apprentice."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Is he offering me a job?

"Oh, I'll bear that in mind. Though I'm not sure we would be suited."

"Why would you say that?"

He tilts his head to the side, intrigued, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"It's obvious, isn't?"

"Not to me."

I have to go now. This is too much for me. Then suddenly I feel that pain in my scar. It's excruciating and suddenly everything turns black.

I wake up, my eyes filled with tears to see Snape grasping his arm.

"This interview is over Potter, I have business to attend to"

And just like that of a bat, he is gone.

The pain is so intense yet somehow my teenage libido has not gone away. I strain to push the pain down inside. Damn, I can't stop moving against his desk. It blocks the pain.

Yes, yes, suddenly I get a flash of him- He's laughing. He's touching my Snape and he's laughing. I can't take it. I grab hold of my member through my clothes and cry out in pain and ecstasy. Then it's all over.

I lean back in my chair covered in sweat and come. Welcome to the life of Harry freaking Potter- Could I even get more fucked up than this?


	2. Black Magic Woman

* I do not own H.P . I do not profit from this

* I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey. I do not profit from this.

Chapter 2-Black Magic Woman

I get back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione practically jumps me.

"Harry! Your back?" And you smell."

I blush and back away from her, tossing the parchments in her direction, not bothering to notice if she actually catches them.

"I was beginning to worry. I expected you back sooner. Harry are you ok? You don't look well. He didn't torture you or anything?"

I turn pale and clench my fist, remembering the flash I just received.

"The interview was cut short. He was summoned."

Hermione flings her arms around me, "Oh Harry, did you feel it in your scar? Did you see anything? I wonder if he-who-must –not- be- named was angry about the interview. Oh Harry, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

I back away from her again. She really gets on my nerves sometimes. Of course this is all her fault.

I finally answer her, "Of course I felt it. It was not that bad this time. He was laughing. Snape and ten others were knelt down in front of him. He was touching Snape's head and laughing maniacally."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

Just then Ron saunters in popping Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

"What's up mate?" he says as he plops down next to me on the couch, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I look at him non-chalantly- "Interviewed Snape, got scar pain, Snape ran off. That's about it."

"What? Why would anyone want to interview that asshole?"

Just then Hermione bops Ron upside his head, "Ronald Weasley! Language! Professor Snape is a world- renowned highly successful potion's master. Anyone in their right mind would want to interview him."

"Well I'm glad I'm not in my right mind", he says as he turns to smell me. I can't believe my best mate is smelling me.

"Er Harry, you smell amazing, and you look like you've just been fucked."

I blanch and stand up. "What? That's ridiculous I'm just tired from the scar pain", I say pointing to my scar.

Hermione looks straight into my soul, "Harry you didn't?"

"Honestly, you two need to leave me alone. If you so interested in fucking, Why don't you two just go fuck each other", I yell before I storm off to take shower.

I come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. Ron is sitting on my four poster, legs dangling over the edge.

"Wow, Harry you look much better." he says as he slaps me on the arse.

"Ron are you ever going to grow up? Aren't you going to get ready for practice?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Captain."

He gets up and walks to his own trunk leering a little too long for comfort as he walks by. I get dressed and I'm, in full quidditch mode out on the pitch shortly after.

"Harry!"

Ginny materializes out of the girl's locker room. She throws her buxom bosoms practically in my face as she hugs me hard, taking me by surprise.

"Harry, hi, it's so good to see you."

Ginny is Ron's sister. I think she has always had a crush on me.

"Hello, Ginny, How are you? You going for chaser this year?"

"Yeah, since the seeker position is occupied by the best seeker Hogwarts has had in years."

"Ginny, really, you are amazing too."

Instantly I regret how that sounded. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"You are amazing too Harry Potter! You are looking well Harry, very well."

She let's go of me and stares at me like a tiger after its prey. Then she drapes a possessive arm through mine. I shuffle from foot to foot embarrassed. I love Ginny. She is family to me. But sometimes she is so clingy. It makes me uncomfortable.

"So how come you didn't come home to the burrow this summer?"

I like how she puts the emphasis on home. The burrow has always felt like home to me. And the Weaslys are the family I wish I had.

"Anyways, want to drink some butterbeer in the common room after practice."

She is always trying to get me alone. She makes up any excuse to be near me. I can only turn her down so many times. But she never gives up.

Even if I were on her team, it would not be a good idea. I would never date my best friend's sister. It would be practically incest.

"Maybe some other time Ginny. Hermione will have my hide if I don't revise tonight. Newts are next week."

"Harry, when are you going to stop saying no to me?" she smiles as I blow my whistle and get tryouts started.

I stride to the middle of the pitch in full concentration.

"Everyone will be trying out this year. Just because you were on the team last year, does not guarantee you a spot this year. We need to win the house cup this year. If we can find some new talent, I'm all for it."

I look out and see Angelina Johnson and Dean Thomas roll their eyes and snicker to each other.

"I demand respect out on this pitch. Treat me well and I will treat you well."

I look out again and Ginny and Ron are shocked at my forcefulness. But I continue on.

"Right so, Keepers follow Ron and let's see you run thru some blocking maneuvers."

Ron and the others race off to strut their stuff in front of the hoops.

"Angelina, take the chasers and follow the keepers. Practice scoring and take several quaffles with you and start a pickup game."

I fly up to monitor the new players. I really don't want to replace the older players. But I got to keep them on their toes. I never want them to feel complacent.

I look down and see the beaters laughing and goofing off. They think I forgot about them and they can just laze about all practice.

"Beaters, stop twiddling your dicks and practice beating bludgers at each other."

They look at each other shocked and start to get on their brooms.

"On the ground. You are grounded for now. You have to earn the opportunity to fly on my pitch."

I soar up high and watch the rest of the players. Quaffles are flying everywhere. Everyonce in awhile one actually gets in a hoop. The keepers are horrible. God bless Ron, at least he's trying his best. He just seems so intimidated by the others. Ron would make a great keeper if he just had the bravado to do it.

"Demelza, stop blagging. Let go of Alicia's broom. We will not fight dirty. We will win fair and square."

I look around at the keepers and see Cormac McLaggen throwing his body through the hoop, kicking the quaffle that Ginny threw out of the hoop.

"Cormac get out of that hole. We are not playing Hoola Hoop. We're playing quidditch people and flacking is illegal."

It's like they're trying out for the Slytherin team. Honestly, I am so frustrated with this lot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the snitch. Why is there a snitch out? We already have a seeker. Obviously, I'm not going to replace myself. I follow the snitch and I'm centimeters from grasping it in my finger tips when Ginny swoops in and easily catches it with two hands. Two hands? She's flying without even holding the broom.

I immediately blow my whistle, red faced, I shout, "Ginny Weasley, I can't believe you just snitchnipped me! I'm the damned captain. I'm the seeker. You are nothing. You're out. Get off of my pitch."

Everyone immediately stops what they're doing and looks at me. I can't believe I just blew up like that. I count to ten and calm myself down. Ginny looks like she's crying and flies to the ground.

"Just continue practice, please", I say running my hand through my sweaty unruly mop. I fly down to run after her, when suddenly Snape glides out of the locker room onto the quidditch pitch- my quidditch pitch.


	3. Taking Care of Business

* I do not own H.P. I do not make a profit from this.

* I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey. I do not make a profit from this.

Chapter 3

Taking Care of Business

"Mr. Potter a ward." he interjects as only Snape could demand.

He looks amazing, gone are his billowing robes that hide the majority of is scrumptious body. He is wearing green jogging bottoms that are hanging ridiculously low on his middle aged frame. On his torso he is wearing white long sleeve Henley shirt that is open at the top, - showing dark- I can only imagine how soft it is hair peaking out on his chest. On those strong legs he is wearing black zip up riding boots that go all the way to his knees.

My mouth waters and I bite my lip to keep from drooling.

"Harry, I told you that was a nasty habit", he drawls.

There it is. He said my name again. It slips out of his mouth like butter. It sends tingles down my spine. Say it again. Say it again.

"Oy sorry Sir, Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Albus,"- He runs his hands through that long luxurious hair. Oh how I wish I were that hand.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that I instruct you in Occlumency. He insists that it is of the up most importance."

"Occlumency, what's that?"

"You stupid boy. You need to block your mind. You broadcast your thoughts to the Dark Lord like a fucking T.V show!"

He hisses at me as he grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. I am just stunned He's touching me and it hurts just a little. It's both thrilling and frightening.

"Ok, When do we start?"

"Now, Potter, Now. I have told you that my time is precious." He then turns around and begins walking off the quidditch pitch. He is gorgeous walking towards you. But walking away he is mesmerizing.

"Harry, Are you coming?"

Oh boy, not yet.

"Yes Sir, just let me dismiss the team."

"Are you telling me that they will not dispense unless you dismiss them?" He says with a sly smile.

"Er yes, that's how it works. I'm the captain after all."

"Now who's the control freak Mr. Potter"- he says chuckling at his own joke.

I ignore the comment and go tell the team that practice has to be rescheduled for tomorrow.

Angelina Johnson runs up to me, "Wow, Harry; What is Snape doing here? And without his black robes of death, he looks absolutely gorgeous."

I reply trying to sound non-chalant. She's right, he looks positively lickable.

"I had to interview him for Hermione. Anyway, I just need to ask him a few follow-up questions. Try-outs will have to be post-poned till tomorrow."

Just then he walks up and puts his hand at the small of my back.

"Mr. Potter are you coming? Or going or coming and then going?"

"Right guys, I got to go. Dismissed", I blow the whistle and walk off with this chiseled god.

He walks so fast across the pitch that it's hard to keep up. Finally we reach the locker room. He turns around and looks at me. His eyes are cold as steel.

"Get undressed."

I am instantly hard. He did not just say that. I must have heard him wrong. Anger is dripping off of him. His voice is intoxicating.

"Um excuse me Sir?"

"We will not do Occlumency in your quidditch robes. Honestly Potter did you leave all of your intelligence on the quidditch pitch? Get changed, I'll be in the laboratory."

Wow , was that an insult or a compliment? You never know with this man. I quickly take off my kit. I look down; the poor guy is so red. It's dripping with sex. I dare not touch it. What if he comes back and catches me. I hurry up and get dressed painfully, when I hear his voice billowing out from the bathroom.

"Potter, are you descent?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready.

"After you Mr. Potter."

His mood appears to have softened. I walk ahead of him and he slips in behind me resting his arm across the small of my back and his hand in crook of my hip. We walk this way all the way to the potions classroom in the dungeons.

Everyone stares at us and points as we go. I never liked being famous and this is even worse. Everyone is laughing, gasping and pointing. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. When we get in the classroom, I charm the door locked and I explode.

"How could you! They were laughing at me!"

"Temper, temper, Mr. Potter. They weren't laughing, they were climaxing"

I flush and bite my lip. This is so inappropriate, but I don't care. I can't believe he said, `climaxing`.

"Professor, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you are out of line. And I don't like being made fun of. I think I should go. This inappropriate"

"So lets be inappropriate."

He sits on the top of his potions desk and crosses his legs. He pats the desk next to him- willing me to sit next to him. I want to so badly but I must think clearly- with the head above my shoulders, not down below.

"I don't want to sit next to you Sir, I'm leaving"

He opens his legs and licks his lips suggestively, "Are you sure about that Harry?"

He said my name. All the hair on my body stand up on end. I will my body to behave before I answer.

The voice speaks again," Look, I'm sorry if I frightened or embarrassed you. I just want to get to know you better. If we're going to work on Occlumency together, it would be better if we were more familiar with each other. You don't have to be afraid of me. As long as we are alone, I will not deduct points from Gryffindor. You can speak your mind and say no to anything you're not comfortable with."

"Um ok," I sit not next to him, but at the table directly in front of him.

"I can say no, to anything at any time." he nods his head yes.

"First, you will not touch me in public. I mean not at all. You don't know what it does to me."

He looks amused upon hearing my confession. Why did I have to say that? This man just makes me word vomit.

"Second, you will be your usual acidic self in public. You will not be nice to me. People will wonder. Ok Sir?"

I squirm in my chair, nervous under his close scrutiny.

"Ok"

"Ok, that's it? Mr. Vocabulary is at a loss of words. Just ok?"

"What do you want me to say Potter? I accept your proposal. In public, I will berate and chastise all Gryffindor, but especially you. I will dock points for asinine reasons and insult you any chance I get. And I will not touch you ever."

I blanch, I certainly didn't mean that. What am I thinking? I want Severus Snape to touch me? Hell yes I do, I do! Keep it together Harry.

"I never said you could not touch me, just not in public."

A smirk plays over his face. I could swim in the essence of this Snape. A happy and smiling Snape, with a wicked sense of humor.

"What if you find yourself in mortal peril? Which I'm, sure will and could happen to you at a moment's notice?"

I roll my eyes.

"Potter, do not roll your eyes. It is rude and in-polite."

"Fine, you can save my arse if needed, and I will try not to roll my eyes."

"Harry, would you join me for a spot of tea?"

"Coffee please, cappuccino actually"

Suddenly he hops off the desk and puts his hand in the waistband of his sweats. Um, what is happening? Am I ready for this? I am going to lose my virginity right here in the potions classroom. But to my amazement, he pulls out his wand while eyeing me suggestively.

"Potter, I do think you have a dirty mind. I can't wait to get inside of you."

Just then he strides across the room and taps on the wall with his wand. I am so horny right now; I just might start touching myself in front of him. I sure wish I had my bulky quidditch robes about now.

"Harry are you coming"

Not yet. Why does he keep saying that? I follow him into what must be his private quarters. Everything is Slytherin Green- to the chairs, books lamps- green and black, green and black. My skin is red as a tomato; I'm wearing a red Weasley jumper, red slacks and red oxfords. I'm as out of place in this room as I could get. I'm the only red in a sea of green.


	4. Empty Pages

* I do not own H.P. I do not profit from it.

*I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey. I do not profit from it.

Chapter 4- Empty Pages

He sits on a little green leather couch and pats the seat next to him- willing me to sit beside him. For a man of 37 he acts so childish sometimes. He snaps his fingers and my favorite house elf Dobby appears.

"Mr. Professor Snapes, and oh my Harry Potter. How are you?", he says as he wraps his scrawny limbs around my neck.

Snape scowls and grips his end of the couch.

"Dobby I'm fine really"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to break up this quaint reunion, But could I get some tea and a cappuccino please?", he looks at me and continues, "Are you hungry Harry?"

"No, I'm fine", and so are you I think. "

"Also get me a blueberry scone, Dobby was it?"

Dobby bows his head and answers, "Of course Master Snape.", and with a pop he is gone. I look nervously around the room, not wanting to be hypnotized by his gaze.

"So how close are you and Miss Granger?"

The question kind of puzzles me. Just what is he implying? Rita Skeeter always tries to start rumors about me and Hermione. She is like a sister to me. Before I can answer Dobby re- appears. This time he does not talk, he places our items on the coffee table and disappears.

"Hermione is one of my best friends, everyone knows this.", I say nonchalantly sipping my cappuccino.

He sips his tea in turn, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, of course not. She's like a sister to me."

"Why don't you do tea?"

"I don't know. I've just never fancied it. Ginny introduced me to cappuccino last year and I'm practically addicted to it."

"Ginny Weasley?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Are you and she close?"

I put my cappuccino down , anger rising in me.

"She's also a friend, and before you ask, she is not my girlfriend either. I don't do girlfriends and I don't do tea either."

The voice puts down his tea and picks up a piece of scone and plucks it in his mouth. His marvelous tongue snakes out to lap up a crumb in the corner of those lips. Damn, I feel that tug deep down happening again.

The voice speaks, "Well I don't do girlfriends either, so perhaps we are well suited" Damn, he's using my own words against me. They sound so much more enticing coming from him though. There is a long uncomfortable silence. It makes me uncomfortable because I think he must be plotting something. He is a Slytherin after all.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Snape breaks his silence and looks at me, "Pardon"

"It's an American muggle saying. Never mind- What are you thinking?"

"I'm an extremely private person, Harry. I'm not used to sharing my innermost thoughts with people. It's what keeps me alive", he then grips his forearm and I understand what he's saying.

That's why it is so important that I learn Occulmancy. He looks back at me casually, "But I'll try for you. So Weasley, you are close with him also?"

"Honestly professor, are we going through every person I know? I do not have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. There is no one. I am asexual"

Just then Snape points his wand at the bookcase and a huge tome comes flying towards us fast. I'm so freaked out, I duck my head. But it lands softly on the in table.

'**_asexuality: _**_The lack of sexual attraction to others, or the lack of interest in sex.'_

"Now I know you must be attracted to someone. And that you are definitely interested in sex."

Crap, he can see my arousal. He's teasing me. What do I do? Run away, jump his bones or neither.

"Um, I am attracted to someone I think. I am interested in sex, I just don't have it."

I squirm and cross my legs, which does not help the situation at all.

"Do I intimidate you Mr. Potter?"

"Ok, now we're back to Potter?"

"You prefer I call you Harry?"

"Yes, " I breathe.

"Well Harry, please continue."

That voice surely will be my undoing. I hope he does ask me if I'm coming again, because this time I really will.

"Of Course you intimidate me. You intimidate everyone. I think you thrive on intimidating others."

He looks forlorn and sad. Well that's that. I have offended him somehow. He gets up like he's leaving and then he's standing over me with a finger on my lips. Houston, we have a problem. I let out a hitched breath and I know that I soiled my pants. I hate being a teenager. I just gushed on Professor Snape's couch. Please don't notice, please don't notice.

"Oh", he breathes, "I didn't mean to startle you. There was coffee on your lip."

"I, I've got to go. My mates will be worried. Bye Professor."

"Harry, wait, I'll walk you, and when we're alone, you can always call me Severus or Sir", he says with a wink.

I must get out of here now.

"Fine, fine but don't touch me sir."

"Of Course, lead the way Harry."

He points his wand at the wall and suddenly a door opens up to the main Slytherin hallway. We walk in silence. No gawkers now. It's late at night. On the way to Gryffindor tower, we run into some 7th years snogging on the steps. They are all over each other. It's so voyeuristic and naughty. But fuck it, I'm a hormonal teenager. And I can't tear my eyes away.

Snape orders me, "Go on Potter, before you lose points for being out after curfew."

I'm shocked at the old Snape coming out. But then I remember that we have company and I walk on ahead, hoping that he will catch up to me. I hear him from the distance.

' _Twenty points from Gryffindor. Break- it up and go back to bed. This is not a bordello, it is a school for Merlin's sake.'_

The couple run off giggling in front of me towards the common room. Just as I'm about to turn around and look for the voice, Mrs. Norris pounces on me. I lose my footing over the edge of the stairs. I'm holding on by one spoke and again I could be a goner. Filch runs down the steps,

"Oh what have we here. The troublemaker out after hours scaring Mrs. Norris."

Snape sweeps in to save me. This is becoming a pattern.

"Are you alright?", I nod my head.

"Argus, let Potter go. He is with me. I will be responsible for his punishments."

"But, But Mrs. Norris..."

Snape steps in front of me and points his wand in the middle of Filch's chest.  
"That is ENOUGH Filch."

Damn that voice and my teenage stamina. Mr. inconvenient has again sprung into action. Filch, scared of magic flutters away with Mrs. Norris fluttering behind him. I can't believe he's still holding my hand through all of this. I feel so light headed that I fall back against his hard body. I feel so warm and content in his arms. His manly scent , thick with herbs and spices is intoxicating.

Suddenly his hand is on my face and then tracing the outline of my lips. My breath hitches as we stare at each other. I could swim in his orbs forever... But eventually my attention is drawn to his beautiful mouth. And for the first time in 16 years, I want to be kissed. I want to feel his mouth on mine.


	5. Do You Feel Like We Do

* I do not own H.P. I do not make a profit from this.

*I do not own Fifty Shades Of Grey. I do not make a profit from it.

Ch. 5 Do You Feel Like We Do

This is it. It's going to happen. I'm going to kiss Severus Snape. I gaze up into his dark eyes. They are ablaze with desire and something else I can't identify. I will him to kiss me. If I had the power to control his mind, I would say kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. He is breathing so hard and I feel his chest going up and down pressed against mine.

He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. Suddenly he steps back away from me opening his eyes. I so mourn the loss of being in his strong embrace.

"Harry, you need to stay away from me. We are not suited."

What the fuck? How could he do this to me? It's like he's playing a game with me. I'm so horny and angry, I don't know if i want to fuck him or hit him. Hare dare he? He doesn't want me. But why would he? I'm just a child . A brat that he hates.

"Thank you", I whisper and start to walk away in anger and frustration.

" Do you want to come back to my quarters and sit for a bit?"

I shake my head, "No, Filch is right, I should be in bed."

"Potter,... I," There's that weird look again. I don't know what it is. I stare at him dumbfounded. "What, Professor?", I snap irritably after he says... Nothing.

"Don't forget your chocolate essay for tomorrow"

I can't believe this is what he said to me. He looked like he was going to say something so important and profound. But instead he reminds me about a potions assignment. I just gaze back at him dumbfounded.

"But Harry, I.." He starts grabbing my arm.

But I step back and cut him off. "Good night Professor.", I mutter as walk through the portrait to Gryffindor common room.

I walk straight to my room and plop down my four poster without even changing. I have never been on the receiving end of rejection. I'm Harry freaking Potter. He's right about me. Everything I ever want or need is just thrown in my lap. Romantically, though I've never put myself out there, ever. A lifetime of insecurity- brainwashed into me by my so called family, the Dursley's. I'm, still not used to all the fame. I used to live in a cupboard for crying out loud. I finally fall asleep resolving myself to only thinking of Snape as a professor of potions and that's it.

I wake up the next morning and walk into the common room. Hermione is looking over the recorded interview with Snape.

"Harry, so what happened with Professor Snape? What did he want?"

"Yea mate, that was so odd how he interrupted practice like that."

"Look, I can't talk about it here, meet me in the shrieking shack at noon."

"Ok Harry. You've got some good stuff here by the way. Well done. Um he seems like he likes to spend time with you"

Ron interjects, " Oh that's just bloody ridiculous, Right Harry?"

I sit on the couch between them awkwardly, " Yeah that's ridiculous. He hates Gryffindor and especially me. You would have to be brain-dead to think otherwise."

Ron then turns to massage my shoulders. "Harry, you seem tense, everything alright with you, mate?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just kind of tired you know."

Hermione, still studying the interview transcript, "I can build a fine project around this. Shame we don't have a portrait to go with it. I wish I could draw. I always wish i were more artistic. "

Ron stops the massage, thank Merlin and looks at Hermione. " I can draw Hermione. I'll draw a portrait of the greasy bugger.

"RON"

This time it wasn't Hermione scolding Ron for disrespecting Snape, It's me. They both turn and look at me with shocked expressions. I shrug and try hard to sound disinterested, "He really didn't look all that greasy."  
Hermione looks at me with narrow eyes, "See that is why we need a picture, to show everyone who the real professor Snape is."

"Yeah Mione, I'm quite a great artist. I do a family portrait for my mum every year." Hermione just ignores Ron and stares at the transcripts.

"So Harry what did you think of him?"

I feel my cheeks heating, "You know how he is, honestly Hermione. I don't want to talk about it."

"But Harry he seems so fascinating."

Ron has a weird look. I can not really pinpoint the emotion behind it. "So you're fascinated by him?"

Hermione looks down nervously, "I mean I guess so. Who knew he could be so charming? He is charming and charismatic. And he has a wicked sense of humor."

There is a long silence as we are all caught up in our own thoughts of Severus Snape. When suddenly Hermione looks up from the parchments.

"Harry, you asked him if he was gay?"

"Well, he never has a date to dances or anything."

Hermione looks at the transcripts again, "Yes, I guess so."

Ron interrupts, "I don't see why and who he dates has anything to do with his success in potions."

Flushing bright red, "Well, I er isn't it time for breakfast?"

I get up and walk towards the door, Hermione whispers in my ear," I think professor Snape sounded quite taken with you."

We enter the great hall and sit down. I immediately scan the staff table. He's not there. Well that's that. I don't have to worry about looking at him or he at me. What did Hermione mean that he was taken with me? Surely she must be wrong. I was in his arms and not only did he not kiss me, but he said that we were not suited. He used my own words against me.

Suddenly Ron gets an owl. Reading it out loud... " It's from Mum..

' I have great news Ron. The London Place Wizarding Gallery is going to exhibit your portraits next month.'

"That's amazing, Congratulations". Hermione gets up and to his surprise, gives him a big kiss on the mouth.

"Way to go Ron. We should tell Rita Skeeter. The Weasley's could always use some positive press."

He feigns annoyance. Breakfast continues without interruption and we chit chat about the day's upcoming events. Our first class is part I'm dreading as I come face to face with the man of my dreams.

Ron pulls me aside and whispers in my ear, "Set up a portrait session with Snape. We'll surprise Hermione with it."

" What, no I can't. It's not like we're best friends now."

" Oh come on, you heard Hermione, a portrait would be perfect for her project."

"Ok Ron I'll see what I can do."

We then walk into class, Ron with his arm draped around my shoulder. Snape turns around from the blackboard- as though he smelled my presence or something, and scowls in our direction. I nervously look down and Ron and I take our seats in the back. Hermione of course in always in the front and already has her hand up in the air.

"Miss Granger, put your blasted hand down, I have not asked a question."

Wow he seems like he is in a worse mood than normal. If that's even possible.

"Mr. Potter." I shriek, why is he calling on me? "What can you tell us about the properties of chocolate?"

"Er, it's brown and it taste good." Snape swoops from around his desk and glides towards me with what looks like a big box of valentine candy.

" Are you always this simple minded Potter? Chocolate has been used as a beverage, or an additive to cooking, and in various remedies. One example of a remedy is it is quite good at getting rid of that cold, empty feeling that one gets from being around dementors. Chocolate promotes a feeling of warmth and happiness, and as a stress reliever. It is also believed in some cultures to be an aphrodisiac."

He then opens the box and sensually puts one on his tongue and sucks on it. I must be imagining this. Snape is not doing this right now in front of my desk. Ron kicks me under the table and I snap out of my trance.

"Taste one, Mr. Potter", and he takes a candy and puts it in my hand.

As his fingers touch my palm I feel this electricity between us and I hope that no one else has noticed. I hurriedly pop one in my mouth and close my eyes. I don't trust myself looking at him right now.

"Here Potter, perhaps you can share these with your many admirers."

Did Snape just give me a box of candy? I can't believe he just gave me a box of candy in front of everyone.

I'm jostled out of my thoughts when Malfoy interjects, "Yeah right Potty Head with admires?, Give me a break."

Snape walks back to the front, and turns around, " 10 points from Slytherin."

Hermione again has her hand raised, " Yes Miss Granger, Snape drawls with annoyance." " Chocolate comes from the pods of the Cacao tree grown on Latin and South America. It was discovered over 2000 years ago by the Maya and Aztec people. In the 1500's Cortez brought chocolate to Spain, where it became popular with nobility."

"Excellent Granger, and 10 points from Gryffindor for being a know-it-all."

Ron jumps up, "But that's not fair."

"20 points from Gryffindor for having an emotional outburst." I pull Ron back down and silently plea with him to calm down.

"Now, moving on to other matters. In potions it is always important to study your supplies before you start a potion. Look under you cauldron, examine you ladles for defects ect. I repeat always look UNDER your supplies and examine them fully."

Look under things, That's weird. I look under my desk, in conspicuously, and I see nothing out of the ordinary. I look under my parchments, under my potions text. Then it hits me, the chocolates.

I look under the valentine box and low and behold there is a note under it. It says, 'Make an excuse to stay after class alone. I need to speak to you. "

So finally class ends and we get up to leave , the three of us, that is. " Oh guys, go on to divination without me. I'll catch up. I left my lucky quill on the desk"

Hermione looks puzzled and responds, "Ok Harry, We'll save you a cushion."

Ron stares dumbfounded, "Er, since when have you had a lucky quill?"

Before I can answerer, Hermione pulls him along with her, "Oh come on Ron."

"Thank you for the chocolates professor."

"Severus"

"Severus, right thank you."

"So how is the profile project coming along?"

"I'm not writing it, Hermione is." "She is quite clever that girl. I am sure it will be a great read."

I can't believe my ears. He just paid Hermione a compliment. The man that took points away for being a know-it -all said that she was clever. This man never ceases to amaze me.

"She said it would be perfect if she could get a portrait of you to go along with the project. She said it would show the world the real Severus Snape. Ron and I kind of thought it would be cool to surprise her with one."

"Ron and You? Do the two of you do a lot of thinking together?"

"Er, I guess so Severus. You see Ron is an artists. He is even getting his portraits shown in an art gallery"

"Oh how great that is for Mr. weasley", he says sarcastically.

Just when I thought he was going to be nice to my friends.

"So would you be willing to sit for a portrait?"

"Yes, why not? You will be there of course?

I nod my head.

"I will have to check my schedule. I'll contact you for a date and time. It will be just you and Weasley correct?

"Yes professor."

"Severus"

"Severus, well I'll be seeing you around."

"Most definitely."

I walk away almost running into the door. Being around this man clouds my head. I feel so befuddled and confused.


	6. Feed My Frankenstein

Ch. 6 Feed my Frankenstein

I make my way to Divination with the best excuse I can muster.

"Er sorry Professor Trelawny for being late. I bumped my head in potions and had to go to Pomfrey to get checked out."

"Oh I hope all is well Harry. Please have a seat."

Hermione frowns at my lie and Ron laughs. I scoot in between them on the cushions. Trelawny then looks in her large crystal ball and points at me.

"Harry Potter, There is a great violence in your future."

Great of course there is great violence in my future. Everyone knows this.

She continues, "But you also will have great happiness and love coming your way."

I turn red and run out of the room. Just what I need, one more embarrassing encounter. I wish I had my cupboard to curl up in. I make my way to the Shrieking Shack to sulk alone and wait till noon for Hermione and Ron to show up. Eventually I just fall asleep. Suddenly I'm awakened to the feel of warm breath on my cheek. It smells familiar, like peppermint and red vines, mixed with Alcohol and cigars. I open my eyes and Ron is laying next to me with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

" Hey mate, we have another hour before divination is over. I thought I could cheer you up a bit before Hermione gets here."

I look around and There's champagne, beer, whiskey and rum.

"What the hell Ron, where did you get all this stuff."

Before he responds, he takes the cigar out of his mouth and places it in mine. I cough immediately and pull it out.

"Honestly Ron, What's this all about."

"This is a gift from my brothers to celebrate the portrait gallery opening. I just thought I'd share them with my best mate. You seem like you need some cheering up."

"Your right, I could use some cheering up."

A few drinks later, and I'm out of it, completely bonkers. Ron is on top of me and Damn. What is he doing?

"Ron, stop your my best friend."

"Harry you look beautiful. You know that I always..."

I cut him off with an elbow to the nose as I feel five fingers cupping my manhood.

"Fucking hell Harry, you hit me"

"Ron, I'm so sorry. Here use my sleeve. I just acted on instinct."

"Harry you hit me damn it. Come here."

I walk towards him to help and suddenly he has me against the wall.

"Ron, stop what are you doing?"

"You know I like you Harry, please."

He has one hand on my chest pushing me back. The other is cupping my ass. This is one of the times when the smallness of my body works against me. My mind is so clouded. Where's my fucking wand. Now he's rutting against me. And what can I say? My body betrays me.

"See Harry, I know you want this. I can feel you."

"Ron get the fuck off me now. Your hurting me."

His hand has slipped under my shirt and it seems like I can't stop him.

"Please Harry, mate", he whispers against my lips. He gently trails kisses along my jaw and up to the side of my mouth. I feel panicky, drunk and out of control.

"Ron, No. What the fuck? Let me go. You know this isn't right."

"Weasley back away from him, NOW, he said no"

Snape steps out pointing his wand in Ron's direction. Holy shit, Severus Snape, he's here. How? Ron releases me and I slump to the ground.

" 100 points from Gryffindor , for sexual assault."

He waves his wand and all of Ron's celebration paraphernalia is gone. Ron jumps and stumbles off back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for , Harry."

There he goes with my name again. It does not help that I'm still hard from Ron's machinations. Now it's really standing at attention. Does he know what his voice does to me?

"For being a damsel is distress again."  
"Really Potter, you need to be more careful. You are the savior of the wizarding world. Imagine what someone could do to you in an impaired state. Do you seek thrills like this often? You would think the life of Harry Potter is thrilling enough."

"No", I say contritely.

"I've never been drunk before and right now, I have no desire to ever be again."

"Come on, let's get you washed up and into bed.", he murmurs, as he tries to stand me up.

"I can fucking stand by myself.", I yell as I fall into him and cause both of us to tumble to the ground. I fall on top of Snape's lithe form.

"See, now look what happened I can take care of myself you know."

"Yes, I can clearly see you are doing a bang- up job of doing just that. You can't even walk for Merlin's sake."

I still feel so woozy and turned on. I just lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"How could you be so stupid. You could get expelled for this"

"So expel me."

"Then where would we be? Left with a savior that flunked out of his 7th year. The wizard world depends too much on your fate."

"So are you going to just continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so."

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were mine, you would be sore for a week."

He sits up, taking me along with him. I sit up and stare right into his face. I am basically sitting in his lap, my legs on each side of him and wrapped loosely behind him. I scowl back at him. What is his problem? What is it to him? If I was his... well, maybe part of me would like to be.

"If I wouldn't have showed up when I did, the weasel would have been balls deep into your ass right now."

"I would have been fine. I had my wand."

He pulls my wand from somewhere in his robes.

"This wand, or the wand between your legs."

Crap, I'm so pissed and turned on, I don't know what to do. I finally stumble up and lean against a tree punching it and yelling, "You have no right!"

I continue, " Oh yeah, and you can have your fucking chocolate back. I don't need them."

"But they were a gift. I must insist you keep them."

"I don't need any gifts from you. I will pass them to you after class."

Suddenly Hermione walks up to us looking confused and worried. She cups her wand, "Harry are you ok?"

I pace trying to get control over my anger and other emotions.

"Yeah, Hermione I'm fine.", I say running my hand through my sweaty, sticky hair. I probably have just fucked hair without the fucking.

"Miss Granger don't you have a class to go to?"

"Professor, it's lunch hour."

"Right well, Potter is under the weather. I'm going to make sure he gets sorted out. Maybe you should go find Weasly and make sure he doesn't assault anyone."

"So what was this going to be, some sort of Ménage a trois?", he scowls.

"No, are you fuctarded?"

"Language Potter, language. Come on I'll take you to bed and tell your Professors that you are ill."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere with you. You have some nerve. You don't own me.", I shout as I kick the tree so hard that I loose my footing and fall to the ground.


	7. Walk Away

**ch. 7 Walk Away**

* I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey

* I do not own Harry Potter

I've never felt so peaceful in my life. Wait a minute, this is not my four poster. It feels so soft and masculine. I take a whiff of the pillows , and they smell like lavender and cinnamon. Where the hell am I? Have I been captured and turned into Voldemort`s sex slave?

The headboard behind me is in the shape of a massive snake. I look around at my surroundings and the whole room is in greens and blacks. I reach over to the night table, blindly look for my glasses and I knock over a vile of something. Finally finding my glasses, I now notice a note on the table.

'Potter, take this potion. Its Neurios de Yurt San Marzano. It will take care of the hang over'

Well, there goes that. Damn my head hurts. Then suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Crap, why does it have to be so loud? In glides Snape, and wow, He's been working out.  
He's in grey jogging bottoms that hang in that way off his hips and a white long sleeved thin t-shirt, which is dark with sweat, like his hair. He looks this good fully clothed, What does he look like naked?

Crap, think bad thoughts. Think bad thoughts. Wait a minute. I've finally become aware that I'm completely starkers under this duvet. Oh my. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

" Good morning Potter. How are you feeling?", he says with a smirk on his face.

I speak , but ignore his question.

" Did you undress me?"

"Yes.", he quirks an eyebrow at me, as I blush furiously.

"Did we do... it?"

He chuckles, amused, "It?"

"You know, did we have sss..."

"Sex Harry. Sex is the word. If you can not say the word, then you shouldn't be having it. No, we did not copulate. If I fucked you, you would know about it. And by the by, I don't have sex with zombies."

"I'm sorry."

Wait, I'm starting to remember some of the events of yesterday. Ron's celebration turns into a horrifying disaster. Snape swooping into rescue me again. Then him saying something about my wand. My anger builds again. But so does something else south of the border.

"You had no right to undress me and behave so familiar around me, Dumbledore.." , I say biting my lip.

He interrupts me sitting on the bed next to me and he puts his finger on my lips.

" I'm sorry I offended you. Your clothes were soiled, so I undressed you. As for Dumbledore, he is aware of everything that happens at this school. How do you think I found you in that bloody shack? How do you and your lot know about it anyway?"

I squirm from his touch and gaze.

"We go there sometimes to be alone. And before you say anything- not like that. What happened with Ron was a mistake. We were both drunk. It's not a big deal. By the way, Where is my wand?"

He reaches in the bed side table and hands it to me.

"Your FRIEND almost raped you !", he screams.

" It's none of your business!"

" I am a professor at this school. Every student is my business. I wish to be your mentor in Occulmancy, and a friend, Harry. Can you except that?"

How can I ever say no to the voice? I am really glad to be wrapped in a bulky duvet at this moment.

" I'll think about it professor."

"Severus."

"Alright, Severus."

"What did you eat yesterday?"

"Um, breakfast I think."

"You need to eat.", he snaps his fingers and Kreacher appears.

He orders enough breakfast for five people. Living at the Dursleys, I have not been used to eating big meals or meals at all. I groan and throw my head back.

"Are you ok Harry? Do you need a hand with anything?"

He did not just try to offer me a hand job. It was an innocent comment. It had to be.

"Er no, I'm good. I'm pretty handy myself."

Shit, what the hell did I just say?

" Did you sleep on the couch?"

"I slept in my bed.", he casually drawls.

"Listen Potter, this is all new to me. I'm not used to this.", he says, pointing from me to him.

"This.", I say mimicking his gestures.

" I don't talk this much to anyone besides Albus. And I don't share my bed with others. I need to go shower. Unless, you would like to shower first, or..."

He looks at me like a feral animal taunting its prey. I must be imagining all this. He can't be trying to seduce me. My mind is clouded and all the blood in my body has traveled south of the border. He smiles the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Severus Snape actually smiles. If the rest of the world could see this Severus.

He reaches over and rests his hand on my shoulder. Oh crap, this is not helping my teenage libido. And then he leans in closer and blows on my eyelids. I suddenly can't breathe.

" Sorry, you had a loose eyelash. Breakfast will be here in a few minutes. You must be famished."

He heads into the bathroom and leaves the door ajar.

Merlin's Beard, He looks amazing. His shoulders are broad and hard and lead down to a slender waist. His back is covered in scars but, I would do anything to lick those scars.

His arse is stupendous , I grope my manhood and start tugging furiously. I wish I could run in there and grab that arse of his. It looks so round and fit at the same time. He pulls his jogging bottoms down sans pants. I rub the end of my member back and forth, watching this delicious display in front of me. To bad, I will never get to be buried deep in side of that beauty. Even if he would have sex with me, I know he is an ultra top. He probably has never even bottomed. Imagine that, Severus Snape and I both virgins. Oh, I'm so close. I furiously pull on my member. It is purple and leaking. How could he not know that the door is open. I cannot hold out any longer. I cum hard on my chest, the duvet falling off of me and onto the floor.

"Fuck!"

When I open my eyes I'm laying on the bed covered in sweat and come. I can just imagine what my normal uncontrollable hair looks like. I look towards the voice, and oh shit , he's staring at me from the bathroom. And oh my he is completely nude. And the front is defiantly better than the back and he's hard. His member is more than impressive, it is huge, enormous, massive. He is staring at me with those obsidian eyes, it stirs my teenage libido back to attention. Then suddenly the moment has ended when Kreacher pops in.

I hear Snape grunt and he shuts the door.

"Potter, you disgust me. Can't you be like the other disgusting boys and do that in shower."' croaked Kreacher breakfast lands on the large main table in the corner.

"I um. ..", I look for the duvet to cover up with. At least I'm not hard anymore.

" It's occup," I start to answer and then I think to myself. I do not have to explained myself to the likes of him.

"It's none of your business Kreacher. Set my breakfast down and get your disgusted house elf arse out of my room!"

" This is not even your room Mr. Potter. Why are you in the mighty Professor Snape's private quarters? This is certainly not permitted at Hogwarts. You are defiling the great Slytherin with your filth. I will go to professor Dumbledore about this, I will. That will teach you some respect."

" Just get out of here. I think it is you that needs to learn some respect."

I stand up with the duvet wrapped around my waist, grabbing my wand from the side table. I point my wand at him, when suddenly Snape comes out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel.

" Kreacher that is enough! You are not showing respect to a student of this school. And you are insulting me. You know, if you do not enjoy this job, I can find you a place that might be more suitable. The Dar..."

" No, no, Master Snape, Kreacher is very happy at Hogwarts. My sincerest apologies," he stammers and then with a pop he's gone; leaving the voice and I both naked except for a towel and a duvet around our waist.

" Potter I . . ."

I don't know what he was going to say, but I feel the need to interrupt this conversation. The situation is already awkward without adding words to it.

" I need to go take a shower. Where's my clothes?"

He saunters over to the chair and holds them out for me, of course I have to walk closer to him to get them. I walk over there with my head down. I can't bare to look him in the eyes. This is so embarrassing.I walk a few inches from in front of him and grab my clothes with my right left hand is still working on keeping the duvet around my waist. Suddenly he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. I looked up at him with shocked eyes. His face is intoxicating. The next thing I know, we're kissing and its amazing, forgotten are the clothes as they drop to the bed. Unfortunate for me, forgotten is also the duvet as it falls to the ground. I'm completely naked and kissing Severus Snape. His hands, his mouth, his arms are all over me.

I have never been kissed like this before, and I'm not sure where I should place my hands. His tongue slips in my mouth and I feel like I'm going to pass out. His hands make their way down to my arse and he massages my cheeks thorouly. I just have to touch him. I reach in between us and trace a particularly long scar that starts at his shoulder and goes across his chest down to his navel. He steps back two feet and shakes his head.

" Pot..., Harry, Don't."

"What? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I just want to touch you. I need to touch you."

"Potter, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. Get dressed and eat some breakfast", he says, handing me my clothes from the bed.

I feel so inadequate. I am completely naked and hard as hell. And he is basically just blowing me off, and not in a good way. He just sees me as a scrawny, spoiled little kid.

"I will get dressed and shave in the bathroom, I expect you to be gone when I get out. "

And with that he walks away to the bathroom and slams the door.


	8. Changes

**Ch. 8 Changes**

** * I do not own H.P or make a profit from this**

*** I do not own Fifty Shades or make profit from this**

** * I do not own Song "Changes"**

** * Warning: Next chapter with be explicit**

I don't even want to get out of bed. I just feel awful. How could something so good end so horribly. I don't even know what I did. All I did was touch him and he threw me out like a piece of trash. I've made up my mind. I can't face him in potions. I'll have Ron tell the professors I'm sick. Fuck, Ron, that's another thing. What do I say to him? Do I act like it never happened? He was pissed after all. Why is my life always so fucked up? Can't I just be normal for once? Not only do I have to deal with Voldemort and his axis of evil; I must have this crazy love life as well. I always thought Ron would end up with Hermione. What the fuck is he doing pressing me up against a wall. And Snape, Merlin's Balls. I have never been so turned on as I was in his quarters last night. And then I had to go and ruin it. Maybe I should steer clear of Ron. I'll just tell Neville to pass the message that I'm sick today.

-

I'm so bored; this is ridiculous. I can't be a recluse for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. Besides I'm kind of hungry. I get up and get dressed and head down to the great hall for lunch. I'll just tell people that I feel better now. At least potions is over and I don't have to hear his voice. I'm walking down the hall way, looking down dusting off my robes; making sure I look ok; When I run into something hard.

"Potter"

Oh crap! Why couldn't I have run into Ron instead of him? He stares into my soul and I'm pretty sure tears are streaming down my face. And then it's over. He steps around me and continues in the opposite direction down the corridor. I am in complete shock. All he said was 'Potter' ,then he practically ran away from me.

I hastily take off my glasses and wipe my face and sprint into the great hall. I look up at the professor's table , of course he's not there, moron. He went in the other direction. Ron's sitting next to Hermione looking down an avoiding eye contact. But Hermione is looking at me quizzically; The way she does when she's trying to solve a puzzle. Across from them are Ginny and Neville and they're waving at me and calling me to sit by them. Ginny pulls me in for a hug.

"Oh, Harry, I should have known you weren't well. That's why you've been such a tit. Are you feeling better Harry? Oh you still don't look so good. You must be stressed, here turn around and let me give you a rub."

Why did I come down here?, I think as my shoulder blades are assaulted by Ginny Weasley. Why does everyone I don't like want me? I am not that special, besides my blasted scar. I sneak a glance at the head table. He's still not there ,and then at Hermione who is still trying to figure me out. This is just too much attention. I can't take it anymore.

"Can't you just stop touching me! Everyone is always staring at me and touching me. I just want to be left alone for once in my life!", I shout at my 'friends' and leave the room and head back upstairs to my four-poster.

I wake up the next day with a splitting headache. Come on Potter, you must get up and go to class. Stop making excuses to avoid him. He's my teacher and that's it. It never happened. Put it out of your mind.

The next thing I know, I'm in potions. I think I'm loosing time. I literally have no idea how I got here. He is so beautiful it hurts. That voice, his charisma, and passion; I don't know how I missed it all this time. I'm focused intently on his entire being and he's looking down at his books. He's lecturing without looking up once. Snape never looks at the text while teaching. He says that they are useless. He usually saunters to and fro scowling at everyone in the room, especially Gryffindors. But now nothing, but head down, passion gone. I might as well be in Binn's class.

Suddenly Neville knocks his cauldron on the floor, sending a green slick sludge of a potion to the floor. Neville is so scared, trying to pick up the mess, when some of the foul liquid gets on his finger.

"You!"

Ok, this is it. A reaction, this is what I've been waiting for. The passion is coming back baby.

And then nothing. He scurgifies the mess, and sends Neville floating out of the room to the infirmary and then nothing. No points taken. No yelling. He goes back to droning on about bezoars. He's not only ignoring me, but all of Gryffindor. What the hell?

Everyday its more of the same thing. And days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months. Life goes on around me and I feel like I'm just going through the motions. And I lose more and more time. I try to get to classes early , so that I can pick a seat in a back corner of the room. Somewhere, I can be alone, and people won't talk to me or stare at me. I hate this.

I don't even have anyone to talk to. Hermione will take Ron's side. Of course he didn't mean to hurt you Harry. It was just Ron being Ron. Ron oh boy what do I say to him. I can't even talk to Ginny. She is so clingy, it's unnerving. Can't she for the millionth time take a hint.

I guess I'll just take a nap. I put my hands behind my head and start to lean back for a cat nap when I knock over a crystal ball with my elbow. Glass shatters everywhere and my elbow starts to bleed. The glass shards look so beautiful in the bright light of the room, sun shining in the grand windows. I concentrate on the pain as blood trickles down my arm. At least I'm finally feeling something. I pick up more crystal balls and toss them at the walls and floor. It feels amazing.  
Crash, Crash, Crash!  
It's sick but I'm kind of getting off on this. The glass just looks so intoxicating. I wipe the blood from my arm on my neck and pick up a big shard of glass. I look at my face in it. I don't even recognize myself anymore. Who is this psycho? Is this the savior the wizarding world has laid all their hopes in? Just then the other students start coming in with Hermione and Ron in the front of the pack. I look up and hear Hermione scream bloody murder.

"Harry, No!"

"What is the meaning of this? What is all of this ruckus?"

Just then Prof. Trelawney appears from a door on the opposite side of the classroom with a gasp.

" Potter, what have you done to yourself?"

Suddenly three pairs of hands are all over me, inspecting my neck, my body and taking the shard of glass out of my hand. I can't stand them touching me.

"Get away from me. I'm not trying to commit suicide you twits. If I wanted to die, all I have to do is walk out somewhere unprotected and let Voldemort come and get me."

They stop touching me and stare at me with disbelief.

" Harry Potter, I see that you are in great pain. Someone has hurt you. But you cannot act this way in my class. You must report to the headmaster's office immediately"

I just storm out hurling another crystal ball as I go. Suddenly Ron and Hermione are pulling me into the room of requirements. I can't stand them touching me and I shake them off as best I can. They finally get the hint and let go of me.

The room is empty except for two leather couches. I sit on one and they sit on the other across from me.

Ron speaks first, " This isn't my idea mate. I'm shocked Hermione wants to directly not follow a professors' orders."

"You're not my mate. I'm supposed to go to Dumbledore's"

Ron just stares dumbfounded. Hermione starts to talk and I cut her off.

" What the fuck are we doing here? I'm supposed to go to Dumbledore. Maybe I'll get expelled. I don't have time for whatever this is."

"Harry, how could you say that? Hogwarts is your home. What would you do without it? We're your friends and we care about you. You've been like a zombie these past few months. Most of the time you stare off in space like you're in a catatonic state. Then Ron says that you scream at night. He had to start putting silencing charms on you bed. I don't even know who you are anymore. But you have to snap out of it. We need you. We all need you to fight He_Who_Must_Not_Be_Named. You have to get over this. Whatever happened that day in the Shrieking Shack between you and Ron_"

Ron gets up and paces.

" Hermione, It's all my fault. I was an arse, got pissed and made a horrible mistake."

He stops and walks towards me and kneels, taking my hand.

"Har, I'm so sorry. You have to forgive me."

I snap my hand back away from him turning my head as I speak.

" I don't have to do anything. I don't have to forgive you. I don't have to be your friends, either of you. I don't have to fight Voldemort. I can do what I want. And I find it hilarious that Ron didn't tell you Hermione, what happened that day. How we got pissed. How he tried to rape me and Snape had to come and save me like I was some pathetic damsel in distress. And what is even more hysterical, then all of that is that you always think you know everything. That incident is not even what is bothering me. It has nothing to do with you two."

"Ron, You didn't? You tried to rape Harry? Ron, You're gay?", she says, as tears stream down her face., she continues looking at me," Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. And that is not what is upsetting you? What could be worse than?"

"Hermione, I was pissed. I didn't mean it for Merlin's sake. Of course I'm not gay. Can't we all just get over it and go back to normal?"

I laugh like an evil maniac. Hell, maybe this is my new normal.

"This is ridiculous. Ron's gay, Hermione. No matter what he says. He's gay. He practically mauls me every day along with his slut of a sister."

Ron charges at me and starts choking me. It's actually thrilling. Crap, this is not right. I'm really going through a psychosis.

"So what you going to do Weasley, try to rape me again? Just admit it. You're in love with me, not Hermione. She will not have your redheaded babies, you'd rather have my dick."

Suddenly Ron is flung against the opposite wall.

" That's enough. You're just trying to hurt us Harry. I don't care if Ron's gay or your gay., or who likes penis. I just want us to be friends again."

" I uh Mione, I'm sorry. I think I am gay. I do love Harry. But I'll back off. I promise I won't touch you anymore. I'm so sorry. Please can we get back to normal."

"I've been hurt by someone else. It has nothing to do with either of you. I've come to realize that I've gone too far. I fell in love with a guy and he crushed me like a bug. I'm sorry I took it out on you two. I can't promise I'll be the same as before. But I'll try to be the old Harry that you remember."

" Oh Harry, I'm sorry someone broke your heart. Will you ever tell us who it is?"

" Yeah mate, Who is he? I'll kick his ass!"

"Ron!"

"No, it's ok. I don't want to involve you guys in this. It was stupid to think that he liked me like that. I just need to get over it. I can't keep going around acting like a maniac. I have to defeat one."

"Come on guys, Let's go to potions."

I take a deep breath and say, "Oh Goody."

Hermione eyes me again with that quizzical look ,when Ron breaks the silence.

"Er, What about Trelawney? Harry was supposed to report straight to Dumbledore's office."

I roll my eyes and interrupt, "Oh the fraud will probably forget. Come on , let's go."

We walk into potions together and for the first time in months; I sit in the middle of the Gryffindor side with my friends. Everyone seems to notice the change from my normal antisocial routine and turn to stare at us. I just scowl back. Like what the fuck? I can sit where I want bitches. Calm down, Harry. Don't go to the dark place. We're trying, remember.

I finally look up at the back of professor Snape. He is lovely as ever. If I strain my eyes, I can just make out the curve of his ass in his billowing robes. The window is open for a change, and sometimes the wind blows, just so, the robes alternate between blowing and clinging to his fine form. The way the hair blows in the wind is intoxicating. I'll kick anyone who says its greasy. They need to get their eyes checked. Woo_sah Harry. We are light and fluffy, I repeat to myself, not a dark maniac. I just wish I knew what he was thinking. Is he going through even half of what I am? Probably not, he hates me remember. I'm so sick of this. I just wish he would yell at me or something. Severus Snape , What are you thinking?

'Oh Harry, What are you doing to yourself? He's starting to scare people. They actually think he could be turning into a dark lord himself. No, not my Harry. He's beautiful and warm. And lovely and sexy as hell. I can't take much more of this, having him so close, yet so far away. I need him so badly, it hurts. I can feel those heavenly emerald eyes on me, once so full of passion, fall upon me and it sends chills right down to my cock.'

"Fuck!"


End file.
